


There Are No Secrets That Time Cannot Reveal (Unless It's The One Hiding Them)

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: You Are My Home. You Are My Family. [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Noah Brown (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Maybe- - Freeform, Morally Grey Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Morally Grey Karl Jacobs, Nature Goddess Hannah | Hannahxxrose (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Time Travelling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Karl Jacobs, glatt, i'll add the rest of the tags later L., lol bet you werent expecting that huh???, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Why does nothing make sense?Why doesn't he remember anything correctly?Who can he trust?-Title is subject to change. This was not meant to overstep any of the CC's boundaries and if it does, this will be removed. Please do not shove this in the CCs faces as this is supposed to be meant for us, the fandom. I have no issue with them reading this, but please only show it to them with clear and explicit permission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Hannah | Hannahxxrose, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Noah Brown & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream
Series: You Are My Home. You Are My Family. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171316
Comments: 46
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hah L.  
> if you read the tags im sure youre confused  
> but i hope you enjoy :D  
> ALSO SEQUEL POG???

“You shouldn’t be up,” Karl glared, and Dream laughed nervously, shutting his book closed and placing it back in the bookshelf he had found it in, turning to face the God of Time with a sheepish grin. Karl sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration and looking at the God in front of him, “You’ve been here for about a month, even though you can’t keep track of time, and yet never have I ever seen you sleep after that one week you were healing.”

“Like I told you multiple times before, I only need Primes,” Dream shrugged, and Karl sighed in frustration again, “What? It’s the truth!”

Dream was a friend, or so he thought. It wasn’t as though Karl was actually getting frustrated with him, right? It was all just friendly banter between the two? Nothing else really happened between them right? But then again, when the two had met first- as the God of Time and the Prime God- Karl had been much more… welcoming. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been progressing with his work or the “quest,” of sorts that Karl had given him. Or maybe he was just plain annoying.

“Why the honk did I help you out again?”

Dream sat down onto the white bed that had been set out for him, and grinned up at the fellow God, “You love me.”

“Too much, it seems,” Karl smirked, but then turned serious, “Have you discovered anything new?”

But when Karl said he loved him- platonically, or brotherly, of course- was it the truth? Or maybe he was just reading too much into things that didn’t even exist. Maybe the thoughts were just in his head, kind of like the guilt that still came with the manipulating of his friends, the thoughts were still there, gnawing at him whenever he was alone.

“Yeah,” Dream nodded, grabbing a book he had started using as a journal or more of a way to take down notes, “I know I’m immortal, and I know I have teleportation powers, it seems, at least according to what had happened before me coming here. I also know that there is someone in control of some places in the In Between and you control the rest. It’s almost like those two places follow different timelines, I can feel it. I know that there are a few other Gods, not including me, Philza, Techno and you. There’s Tommy, the God of Chaos, and there’s Foolish, the God of the Ocean and Skies. There’s also supposed to be a God of Leadership- Tubbo- and a Goddess of Nature- Hannah, maybe? I know that Bad’s a demon, and that there is some form of afterlife. I can resurrect people- the dead- and I assumed it was the Book of Necromancy that helped me, but it turns out that I and only I can use it, so we can place Resurrection as a power for me. But, I know that Foolish can resurrect people and things too, so would the Book of Necromancy work for him as well? And there was supposed to be a Trickster God. Skeppy, maybe?”

“Pretty detailed,” Karl nodded in approval, and Dream smiled in response, “Do you know anything else?”

“I-” Dream wanted to blurt it out because he trusted Karl and wanted to tell him something else that they had in common, but he paused, not sure if he should tell his companion, because the smile on Karl’s face seemed almost dangerous… malicious even. Karl looked at him, almost as if telling him to continue speakingI, and Dream shook his head, “I… I forgot. It’s almost as if it’s not letting it reveal itself, if you know what I mean.”

“I do, memory problems are a pain,” Karl frowned, almost as if he was… disappointed? But his mood shifted into something more cheerful, almost as if it was faked, “Well, maybe next time!”

“Speaking of memory problems,” Dream started after a while of silence, “How have you been dealing with yours? Have they gotten better?”

“Hm? Yeah,” Karl answered almost as if he was distracted… like his mind was in a different place, “It’s been cured.”

Dream decided not to think of the fact that Karl was acting a little bit suspicious, and decided to focus on the positive: it seemed like Karl’s memory problems had been fixed! Dream smiled cheerfully and Karl reciprocated that, even if it felt forced. Dream chalked it up to the fact that he had been staying with Karl for a month, according to him, and it could have been annoying to have to check up on him every single night- or whatever qualified as night there.

“Oh, that’s awesome!” Dream smiled, and then placed his journal down onto the side table, “I guess I’ll try to sleep, like you told me to.”

“You do that,” Karl nodded, and waved, leaving the room with a slam of the door, and Dream hurriedly turned on the light of his side table- which was the white lamp that somehow let out enough light for him to read and write, but not enough to be seen from the outside- and another book and quill, which he had turned into a diary, something for his personal thoughts. The book and quill had been placed under the mattress, which was a place where it was hidden well, it seems.

_ I can’t figure out whether to trust Karl or not. Or at least the version of Karl who seems to have been helping me out in here. It seems like he cares for me, but sometimes I just get those kinds of thoughts. The ones that make me question small actions too much for it to be healthy. I feel like this Karl is being… overly nice to me. And when I say that, I mean that it’s almost like he’s fake. I know that the Karl I knew in the Overworld was different. It just seems like I’m reading too much into actions that don’t mean much. But at the same time, I can’t bring myself to trust this Karl- the one in the In Between- as much as I trust the one in the Overworld. That’s why I’m writing in here, I need to get my thoughts out of my head, for some time at least. I don’t think I can trust anyone, or that’s what it feels like, for some reason. I know I can trust Karl, but it doesn’t feel like it… _

Dream paused for a moment, not sure if he should write down what he was going to, just in case someone was able to read it, or someone found his book.

**_I CAN TIME TRAVEL._ **

Dream sighed, placing the book and quill back in its hiding spot and turning off the lights, deciding to try and sleep for a little while at the bare minimum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what i decided to do?  
> make you guys feel hopeful that your questions would be answered  
> but making more appear randomly :D  
> hope you enjoy!

It was the next day when Dream actually went exploring- at least not including the giant library- the In Between. It was also the first time he saw the books. It seemed like time worked much differently in the In Between than it did in the Overworld, because at some point in the day (if it could even be counted as that) books that he swore were there and placed in the exact spots he had found them, were gone. Almost as if they had never been written in the first place.

There was something weird about the books as well, not including the fact that they disappeared, seemingly out of existence, every once in a while. Almost as if he recognized them from somewhere. As if he wrote them.

But that shouldn’t have been possible. He couldn’t have written them. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t have been possible. But then, when he took out his journal, the one he wrote his observations in, and compared it to the other books, they were all in his handwriting. Slightly messier, sure, but it was practically the same.

“Hey, dude.”

Dream felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, accidentally tossing his journal and the book he was studying onto Skeppy’s head. Speaking of Skeppy, what was he doing here? Skeppy decided to take Dream’s journal and start reading it, eyes widening at some parts. He looked at Dream then at the book in his hands then at Dream continuously, as if he was surprised.

“Skeppy? What the hell?” Dream exclaimed in a whisper, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I- I can’t say much, he might be able to hear us. But don’t trust anyone.”

“What?!” Dream whisper-yelled, extremely confused now, “What do you mean by that you crazy-”

“Look, dude, go to the tree, there’s a place underneath it,” Skeppy interrupted, speaking to him hurriedly, “We’re going to be waiting for you there. Can I keep this until you come visit?”

He waved the small journal Dream had written his observations in and Dream nodded, slightly confused. How the fuck was Skeppy here, why was he here, what was he doing here and who was ‘we?’ Were there other people in the In Between as well? Okay, so the last question was slightly dumb, since with the way Skeppy had phrased it, there were other people along with him.

Making a mental reminder to visit the place under the tree, Dream waved as Skeppy left, with the diamond hybrid making a few turns that Dream couldn’t seem to memorize, and then turned around and walked towards his bedroom, only to find Karl waiting for him there.

“Hey! How are you?” Karl grinned cheerily, then after observing that the God didn’t have his journal with him, turned slightly more serious, “Where’s your journal?”

“Oh, um, I think I lost it,” Dream rubbed his neck sheepishly and Karl rolled his eyes, “You know, this place really is huge.”

“I do,” Karl nodded understandingly and Dream was once again reminded of what Skeppy told him. Don’t trust anyone. What did that mean? Wait no, he wasn’t dumb, he knew that it meant that he shouldn’t trust anyone he came across here, but did that count Karl? Maybe. And why wasn’t he supposed to trust anyone?

He hated this. He was supposed to be the person who knew everything- or at least as close to everything you could get to- but he didn’t. It was frustrating. Everyone just spoke in riddles, in ways he didn’t understand yet. What was going on?!

“You seem frustrated, are you okay?” Karl asked him softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and looking at him, “What’s wrong?”

And see, that was the problem. As far as he was aware, this was a version of Karl. From the Future. Now, he had trusted Karl for as long as he had known him, even if they had gotten off to a rocky start when they had met- the fact that Karl manipulated his family into killing each other was the thing that caused his first impression of Karl Jacobs to be slightly… wrong, but then again, Dream had also been a manipulator, and was still good at it, so he couldn’t really judge- but how was he suddenly supposed to stop trusting Karl? Sure, the brunet might have been acting a little suspicious but that wasn’t really a reason to completely stop trusting him.

“Oh, nothing, I’m just frustrated I lost my book,” Dream shrugged with a nervous laugh, “It had all of my research in it.”

“Oh, okay then,” Karl nodded in understanding, “If I find it, I’ll return it to you.”

“Please do!” Dream gave the time traveller a smile, which was returned by his companion.

At the end of the day (or so), Dream took out his diary, deciding to write another entry for it, keeping track of whatever new event that had happened, which included meeting Skeppy and the weird books that Karl had been talking about.

_ I don’t know what’s going on. I somehow met Skeppy and according to what he said, there are more people with him here. He told me not to trust anyone here, and I’m pretty sure that includes Karl. Or at least the version of Karl in here. I don’t know what to do either. I guess I’ll be heading towards the tree as soon as I can. I’m not sure if I should, but how Skeppy said it, made it sound urgent. Karl’s still acting a little suspicious. I’m not sure what I should do. Maybe I’ll just observe Karl’s behavior for a while, and then go to the tree, under which I’ll meet Skeppy and whoever else is with him. I hope I’m not making any wrong decision, but I think it’s going to work out in the end. Other than that, the books that Karl was talking about, the ones that warned him about the In Between, seem to remind me of something. It’s extremely weird. One moment, they’re there, and the other, they’ve vanished, almost as if they weren’t written in the first place. I guess I can understand that, since time works differently here, but another weird thing is that they seem to be written by me. In my handwriting. I’m not sure if they were written by me or if someone’s playing mind games with me. I don’t know. It could be both. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy<3  
> Tell me what you think in the comments<3 and if you like it, please feel free to leave kudos! It's completely free :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS  
> THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL UNRELIABLE NARRATING  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

Dream stepped onto the grass where the tree was planted, and was circling it to try and find a trapdoor or whatever. He did find it, to be fair. It was right in front of him and he was about to enter it so he could finally get the answers he wanted, but he heard a familiar voice behind him and froze.

“Dream, could you step away from the tree?” Karl smiled, but there was something unsettling about it, and Dream backed away slowly, diary in hand and nodding, “It’s one of the most dangerous places here, still under his control.”

“Oh,” Dream said simply, stepping towards the side and facing Karl, who was standing in front of the tree. He was supposed to meet Skeppy and some female and some male, if he had recognized the voices correctly. He wasn’t sure who they could have been because his memory of his life in the Overworld seemed to deteriorate every time he learnt something new about his life as a God but he felt like he knew them, “Alright.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Karl smiled, and Dream smiled back in return, despite it being a bit forced. The man in green hid his diary behind his back, and Karl raised an eyebrow, looking at him as though he wasn’t doing too good of a job in doing so, “What’s behind your back?”

“It’s another journal thing I started,” Dream answered after taking a moment to think up a slightly plausible lie. It wasn’t exactly a lie, more like a half-truth, and Dream wasn’t going to be taking any chances, no matter how much he wanted to trust Karl, he had to remain cautious, “I wanted to finish off my research before showing it to you.”

“Okay,” Karl replied, still slightly skeptical but deciding to believe him nevertheless, “Just don’t go near the tree again, please?”

“I- sure.”

Skeppy and the other two who were listening into their conversation sighed in frustration. Karl just had to see Dream about to enter the secret room, didn’t he? They had to talk to Dream as soon as they could, it was urgent. It was important to their very being, and they weren’t exaggerating. Everything Dream knew was false, or at least most of it was, and Dream was supposed to be their leader. What was going on?

\---

Dream decided to sneak out during the night to go to the tree, even though Karl might have been able to see him because the In Between was the Time God’s domain. It was pure, it was untouched by mortal hands. But at the same time, it was menacing, and even though it looked as though it was made of pure light, it had some sort of dark secret that he was yet to uncover.

He opened the trapdoor as quietly as he could and entered, only to be faced by an empty room with another book, which disappeared like the others did. Dream sighed, and saw another ladder that led him face-to-face with Hannah and Foolish and Skeppy, who all jumped back in surprise when they saw him.

“Hannah?! Foolish?!”

“Dream?! Prime, give someone a warning will ya?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t expect you to be here!” Dream argued, and Hannah and Foolish rolled their eyes.

“Okay, ladies, let’s quiet down before anyone can hear us in here,” Skeppy rolled his eyes, and Dream looked at the diamond hybrid, waiting for answers to the questions he had asked before. Skeppy raised the book he had borrowed from Dream up so all of them could see it, and Dream gave him a questioning glance, “Look, Dream, you’re my friend, so I’m going to be completely honest with you.”

“Yeah?” Dream asked him, not sure where the  trickster god diamond hybrid was going with this, “What did you want to tell me?”

“Everything in this book is wrong.”

\---

_ I met Skeppy today- or tonight, actually- but he was with two other people, Hannahxxrose and FoolishGamers. I don’t know what they were doing here and I’m not sure if I can trust them but they just told me that whatever I’ve learnt here or knew before is completely wrong. Or at least most of it. Tubbo and Tommy aren’t meant to be Gods or even Immortals. Philza isn’t a God but an Angel, even though I’m not sure what the difference is. Skeppy’s a… Trickster God, Hannah’s a Dryad or a Nature Goddess, one of the two, and I already knew this but Foolish is the God of the Ocean and Skies, and can control death. Karl… Karl isn’t meant to be the God of Time? He’s supposed to be just a time traveler? What’s going on and why can’t I remember?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy<3  
> Tell me what you think in the comments<3 and if you like it, please feel free to leave kudos! It's completely free and it always makes my day :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, decided to feed you all again U.U

“I want you to be completely honest with me, Dream,” Karl sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration, “I know you haven’t been sleeping the past few days, but I don’t know where you went.”

“So… what do you want to know?” Dream grinned nervously and Karl rolled his eyes. For someone with supposedly 200+ I.Q, he really was oblivious… or was acting oblivious, in which case, terrible acting, “You need to be specific.”

“Where were you instead of sleeping?” Karl asked, enunciating each word clearly and slowly, as if it would be hard for the Prime God to understand it. Dream rolled his eyes beneath his mask and Karl glared, “I need a straightforward answer.”

“I’ve been… here and there, I guess,” Dream shrugged and Karl’s glare strengthened, because that was not a straightforward answer. It was as far from straightforward as it could have been, and Karl was frustrated. Dream raised his hands up in protest, “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you anything more because I can’t even begin to map this entire place out, it’s so large.”

“That’s fair, but did you go near the tree?”

“I mean, I don’t think so? Every time I explore here, some of my memories go poof, gone completely,” Dream sighed, not sure what else to say, “It’s like I can’t remember them.”

“That’s alright, I remember how hard it was to not be able to remember everything.”

To be completely honest, Dream had been going to the tree in the center of the In Between all along, and was with Hannah, Foolish and Skeppy, who had somehow been able to bring original books from their time as Gods. They had told him that they had kept the books with them during the SMP and had somehow kept them safely throughout the multiple wars on the SMP. Dream grinned at that.

There were only six main Gods- out of which the Blood God had been sealed somewhere and the Time God was the one who betrayed them. Techno was the vessel of the Blood God and Philza was the Angel of Death. There was no other God, and there was no other immortal either- except for the Time God’s chosens, who all had time travelling powers. They had apparently decided not to choose anyone for the role of the God of Time, and there were several reasons why. He was extremely thankful he didn’t tell anyone about his Godly status- other than Techno, Puffy and Niki- and didn’t tell anyone anything other than the fact that he was immortal, because the embarrassment he would feel- let’s not go there.

The portal was a completely different story. None of the Gods knew what was there on the other side and Karl made sure he didn’t go there. Come to think of it, the other versions of Karl he had seen before- and hidden from- never used to wander anywhere near the direction of the portal. It was almost as though they were programmed to. Then he had found the books he supposedly wrote- that was still a theory in the works- and they all said that the portal was the way to go. Which begged the question, what the fuck was behind the portal?

He could, by now, tell that this version of Karl- the one claiming to be the God of Time- was not to be trusted. No matter what.

He planned to go there when he could, but just in case he couldn’t come back, he had to handle everything here first. But what made it even stranger was the visions he had gotten- dark, glitchy and… horrifying. But the versions of Karl never flinched, all they did was keep walking. Until…

\---

Dream ducked behind a wall, narrowly missing one of the versions of Karl that had “been doomed to traverse the castle,” according to the books he had supposedly written. But as he was backing away, someone bumped into him.

“Oof- sorry- DREAM?!”

“Karl?!” Dream exclaimed and jumped back, taking out a sword he had found somewhere in the halls and pointing it towards the time traveller, who looked at him in shock. Almost as if he had seen a ghost. Dream glared and Karl raised his hands up in surrender, looking at him in confusion and slight… fear?

“Dream, please, put the sword down,” Karl spoke and Dream didn’t pay any attention, “Dream, it’s me, y’know, Karl? The time traveller, your oldest friend? You can trust me.”

“How do I know I can?” Dream hissed and Karl looked taken aback, almost hurt, “I can’t trust this place and for all I know, a version of you’s been manipulating me!”

Karl’s eyes widened in shock and Dream let the hand that was holding his sword drop down to his side. He sighed and gestured for Karl to follow him, which the time traveller did with slight hesitation.

“We’re going to the one place he can’t find us.”

“The tree?”

Dream didn’t give an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you for supporting me!  
> Stay safe<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksks its been so long friends

Skeppy, Hannah and Foolish pushed Dream behind them and grabbed their swords which had been at their side, hung by a leather scabbard. Karl jumped back and raised his hands up in surrender, and Dream tried to stop them from almost killing potentially the one version of Karl that had not been corrupted by the In Between. Karl looked at him worriedly and Dream disarmed the Gods standing in front of him.

“What’s going on?” Skeppy hissed and Karl backed away slowly. Dream sighed, shaking his head and standing in between the Gods and the time traveller, “Dream, why the fuck did you bring him of all people here?”

“What’s going on?” Karl spoke and the Gods’ eyes turned towards him, “Dream mentioned something about a corrupt version of me or something.”

“This isn’t the Karl we’ve seen in the In Between for the past few… whatever time has passed,” Dream explained quickly so the group could get on with the task at hand, “He’s the only Karl that hasn’t been corrupted yet.”

“Okay,” Hannah sighed, still glaring at the time traveller, “If you say he’s safe, we’ll trust you. But if he tries anything, he’s going to lose a canon life.”

“Alright,” Dream nodded and Karl looked at him in surprise. Dream turned to face Karl, “What? You want me to fight her? I doubt I’ll be able to take her on.”

“You wouldn’t be able to,” Hannah grinned, and turned around to grab a book that was on the ground to hand it to Dream. Dream took it without hesitation and froze, gripping his head with his empty hand as if there was some sort of hallucination there. The room was covered in blood. No one but him was there and there was one torch lighting up the room. There was an eerie message written on the wall. Don’t stray from the path. The same message in the books. Karl, Skeppy, Foolish and Hannah looked at him in worry and Karl placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder to try and calm him down. It worked and Dream looked at the four, slightly startled, but shrugged it off.

“What’s this book about?” He asked instead, changing the subject to something different and he knew his companions were going to ask about the ‘bugging out,’ sooner or later. He would prefer it to be later, when he figured out what was behind the portal and why the Time God Karl didn’t want him to go there. Foolish sighed, and everyone else understood that Dream didn’t want to talk about whatever had happened.

“It’s about the portal,” Foolish answered and Dream nodded, “I suppose the two of you can go downstairs and catch up.”

And that’s exactly what they did.

\---

“Dream, dude, everyone thinks you’re dead!” Karl hissed and Dream chuckled, to which Karl glared, “It isn’t honking funny! I thought you were dead!”

“Anyways, what have you guys been doing?” Dream asked, changing the topic again and Karl sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything else out of the Prime God. Dream grinned when Karl started speaking again.

“Me, Sap and George moved the library into this new kingdom we made, Kinoko Kingdom,” Karl told Dream, and started animatedly talking about his newest adventure, “I went to this Empire, it was in the future, if I’m correct, and there was this piglin-hybrid, seemed like a descendant of Techno, who was emperor.”

“Techno’s descendant being government?” Dream laughed at the thought and Karl joined him, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“How are you going to see it then?” Karl challenged and Dream smirked, “You’re just going to have to take my word for it.”

“You would be surprised, Karl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! stay safe!  
> and drop a comment down there why dont you ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks for your support!  
> Stay safe and healthy<3  
> Tell me what you think in the comments<3 and if you like it, please feel free to leave kudos! It's completely free :D


End file.
